It comes in Threes
by PaSsIoNaTeDrEaMer
Summary: Drama filled, death, self exploration, the works! Hopefully it'll be a good one!
1. Prologue

Don't Own It, Wish I did

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Her pager went off. She looked at it: 911. Confused she jumped up, grabbed her favorite scrubs and rushed out the door. Running into the hospital, she noticed all the interns were standing outside room 105. She ran over to them, curious as to what was going on. She looked at each of them, taking in their raw emotions:

Izzie was crying, wiping tears away from her face as fast as they could fall. Alex was consoling her. Cristina looked distant as always, but she could tell something was on her mind. George wasn't there, she thought. Where was he? Oh, he's with Callie tonight, remembering he had told her he wouldnt be home. Meredith walked over to Cris, about to ask her what was going on when the door to room 105 opened.

Bailey walked out, all hope from her face gone. She gently shook her head and walked to the nurses station. Izzie broke down, Alex caught her, Cristina walked away from room 105, her hands rubbing her head. Meredith stood alone in the corridor wondering just who was on the other side of that door...

* * *

Wanna know more? 3 reviews gets you another chapter tonite! 


	2. Memories

Don't own it , wish i did.

a/n: wasnt sure where this was headed at first, now i think i know! remember 3 reviews gets another chapter up TONITE!

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories

Bailey stood at the nurses station watching Meredith. She knew she didn't know yet. She wasn't sure if she should tell her or let her find out on her own. She sighed and walked over to Meredith. "Grey, sit down." She began. "There's no easy way to say this, but..." Meredith started to look worried. She had no idea why she had been paged and all of her friends were clearly upset. Something had to have happened to someone they all cared about. Bailey looked at her with tear filled eyes, "Meredith, it's O'Malley..."

Her eyes widened, Not George, she thought. Tears began to spill over her eyes, "What happened?" She had to know what had happened that night. She had just lost one of her best friends and she never got to say goodbye. She never got to tell him how much he meant to her. All of these thoughts were swimming around in her brain when Bailey interrupted her thoughts.

"He was in an accident. He and Callie got into an argument and he stormed off. He was heading to Joe's. She was heading somewhere else. Well, as he was crossing the street, she came flying out of the parking lot, enraged with what had happened that night. We don't know the specifics, but it is entirely possible, she ran him down with her car. She's being questioned by the police as we speak, and faces a lot of legal problems. Especially, now with George being..."Bailey paused, letting Meredith take in all this information. "With George being gone, she faces prison time if she is proven to have actually run him down. I'm so sorry Meredith." She hugged her intern, letting her cry on her shoulder as much as she needed.

In the OR, word of George's death had spread to Dr. Shepard. Hearing this news, only one thing came to mind: Meredith. He quickly finished his surgery, cleaned up and ran downstairs to see a disheveled Meredith sitting outside of room 105 staring at the blank wall ahead. No one was with her, no one ever around her. She was pale as a ghost and was oblivious to her surroundings. He sat next to her. "Meredith?"

She didn't reply. She honestly didn't even know he was there. All she could see was Doc chasing George around the house, George, Izzie and herself under the Christmas tree staring up at the lights, George, George, George...He was gone. A single tear escaped her eye and she suddenly felt a hand brush it away. She flinched, then she turned her head to face the owner of the hand. Derek. There he was. Comforting her again. Being there when she needed a shoulder to rely on. But he was married still to Addison. This was just too complicated. George would know what to tell me to make me feel better, she thought. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to possibly channel him or remember some of the things he had told her in the past.

Flashback: "McDreamy slept with McHottie? What a McBastard!" Meredith laughed at the memory. That was just a few weeks back. She tried to remember more George-isms, they were bringing her comfort. "Meredith, I'll never hurt you." The last memory brought tears to her eyes. "I'm George O'Malley. We met at the mixer. You were wearing a black dress, with a slit up the side, strappy sandals...now you think im gay." Something came to Merediths attention that she should have seen a long time ago. She was finally realizing how George had always felt about her.

Derek noticed the look on her face. "Mere," he began, "I'm so sorry." He put his hand on her knee, she jerked away. She shot and angry look toward him, but quickly softened when she saw the concern in his eyes. "I'm here Meredith. I'm here for you. I'll help you through this. If this has taught me one thing, Mere, it's dont let life pass you by." With that, he kissed her forehead, stood up, and walked down the corridor to find his wife.

* * *

I love Georgie as much as the next person, but for this to head the direction I'm aiming, it had to happen! Sorry! 


	3. Letting Go

Don't own it wish i did!

a/n: love Mere's part in this chapter. Almost teared up writing it!

* * *

Chapter 3: Letting Go

She was standing by the nurses station. He looked at her. She was beautiful but he didn't love her. Not anymore. They had tried, I mean really tried to make things work. Sad realization, it just wasn't. They both knew it. She looked up and saw him watching her. She plastered a fake smile on her face wondering what he was thinking. He began to walk toward her. He spoke. "Addison, we should talk..." Those were the words she had been waiting on since prom night.

They sat down in her office, Derek began, "Addie, did you hear the news?" He didn't want to start the conversation about ending their marraige. He was going to prove a point so that he didn't come out looking like the selfish asshole. She looked at him confused. Obviously she had no idea. "Addie, George, well, he was in an accident. He's gone Addie." He placed his hand on her shoulder, she was shaken, but refused to cry. She was too proud to let anyone see her cry, even Derek. "Addie, are you okay?"

She nodded, trying to hold in her emotions. "Derek," she began. "This," she pointed to herself then to him. "What we have, is it really worth hanging on to?" She had been debating on ending things for a while now. Mark was back, they were trying to rekindle things between them and honestly, the only reason she was still with Derek was to piss Meredith off. The second Derek told her about George, all she could really think about was Meredith and how broken she must be. She needed someone stable to be there for her. Someone who would love and care for her the way she needed. She knew Derek was that someone.

He rubbed his temples, sighed, and said, "She needs me Addie. This has made me realize, I have to go for what I want and not let life pass me by. She is what I want Addie. She is the reason I wake up. The reason I breathe. The reason I hurt when I know she's hurting." He could have gone on all night, but saw the pain in Addison's eyes. Almost in a whisper, he said to her, "I think it's time to move on Addie." He slid the signed divorce papers to her.

She gently picked up the pen next to her, signed her name and said, "Thanks for the past Derek. Now, let's look to the future." She smiled at him. She was truly happy with this decision. She was now free to pursue her relationship with Mark and she saw how happy Derek was when he spoke of Meredith. Maybe this was how things were supposed to be. Maybe life wasn't so complicated afterall.

* * *

It had been a few hours since arriving at the hospital and finding out about George. Meredith sat next to his lifeless body, confiding in him one last time.

"George, I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "If I had been there like you were there for me, this probably wouldnt have happened. If I hadnt taken advantage of your friendship," she was trying hard to keep composure. "George, I never listened to you. I heard you but never truly listened. If I would have stopped obsessing over McDreamy long enough to listen to what your heart was telling me, you would still be here. I love you too George OMalley. In a best friend, cant live without you by my side, I'm gunna miss you the rest of my life kind of love." Tears streamed down her face as she stroked his hand wishing he would open his eyes and tell her it was all going to be okay.

She heard the door open. It was time. The orderly's from the morgue were here to take him. She wanted to be with him when they came. She had to let him go. She wasn't sure she could do it alone. Now that it was time, she wanted to hang on to each second as long as she could. They moved his body from the bed to the gurney and began to cover his face. "Wait," she said. She walked over to him, leaned down, kissed his eyes and said, "I'll see you in my dreams, O'Malley." With that, she smiled sadly and watched as they took him away.

* * *

Remember 3 reviews gets you more! Im going to keep writing while I can tonite! If i get alot of reviews I'll write all night! 


	4. On the Brink of Disaster

Still dont own it, wish i did. 

a/n I know this fic is dark and totally twisted. Just an idea yknow. Gotta love a little drama once in a while :)

* * *

Chapter 4: On the Brink of Disaster

A few months later...

Her pager went off. She looked at it: 911. Confused she jumped up, grabbed her favorite scrubs and rushed out the door. Running into the hospital, she noticed all the interns were standing outside room 105. "Whoa," she said to herself. "Talk about dejavu." She counted them: Izzie, Alex, Cris, Derek, Bailey, Chief. Whew, she thought, they were all there. She wondered who could be in that dreaded room again to get them all so shaken up.

Cris saw her first. Her face dropped as she turned and motioned to Derek. He nodded, and slowly walked over to Meredith. "Who is it now?" She demanded. "I can't take much more you know, first George, now someone else I'm obviously close to." She was already crying and had no idea why.

He touched her face, "Mere, its your mother." Her eyes widened when he said those words to her. She knew the time was near, but this, this was too sudden. She hadn't prepared herself. She hadn't been to see her in months, and now, now it was too late. She collapsed into Derek's arms.

"Was she alone?" Meredith looked up at him. "Was she alone Derek?" She was getting angry. "Damnit Derek, tell me!" She began to pound on his chest, her emotions spiralling out of control. He stroked her hair and held her as close as he could. He knew she was still hurting over George, and now, she had lost her only true family member and she felt as if she wasn't even there for her when she needed her the most. She was breaking and he was breaking with her.

"I was with her Mere, they brought her in, paged you right away, and I refused to leave her side until you came. Remember when you had to disconnect your patients life support? Remember I followed you to the closet to find you hyperventhilating about your mother dying alone? I wasn't going to let that happen Mere. I promised you, after George, I would be there. Always and forever. Mere, I'm here. Hit me, kick me , rip me to shreds, I'm not going anywhere."

She was beginning to calm down when Cris, Izzie and Alex walked up to her. She wasn't in the mood for friends right now. She just wanted to lay in Derek's arms and never have to move. Life wasn't supposed to be this damn hard. What in the hell had she ever done to deserve so much misery and pain? She just wanted to fade away into nothingness. She was on the brink of disaster and everyone knew it.

* * *

Her mother's funeral was what most would expect. Huge. Doctors from around the world attended the late great Ellis Grey's last moments before they put her into the ground. Meredith walked around in a daze. All these people, so important in her mothers life and career and she had no idea who they were. Meredith started to feel the sting of guilt: her mother had done so much for people during her heyday, and Meredith stayed angry at her for not doing anything for her. She felt selfish. Worthless, Like she had no reason to go on. Her mother shouldnt have been the one to go. It should have been her.

Derek interrupted her thoughts again. He was getting good at that. "Mere, what are you thinking about?" He asked her. Sadly, he already knew. Meredith had heavy bouts with depression and he could usually sense when she hit a low point. At one time, he had her talking with a shrink about things, but suddenly, when the shrink touched on the George issue, she closed up. Refused to go anymore. She couldn't face reality and Derek knew she was slipping faster and faster and before long, he wouldnt be able to catch her.

She forced herself to smile at him. Months ago, she would have been elated to have his full attention. These days, though, it didn't matter to her. He probably just felt sorry for her. "Poor Meredith, everyone she loves is dying, she doesn't need to be alone," she constantly thought. She felt so alone even though no one let her out of their site for more than a few minutes at a time. Things had gotten so bad, she didn't even want to work. That hospital had nothing but memories for her. Where she grew up, where she always did her homework while waiting for her mother to finish a surgery, where she and George actually became good friends. Too many memories.

She suddenly stood up. She smiled at Derek. "I've made a decision." He listened intently. "I'm quitting the program." Shocked he started to speak but she cut him off. "I can't do it Derek. I need a change. Something different. I need to live my life not wallow in my tears. That hospital, has so many memories, so much pain..." She emphasised the pain part. He knew she was also referring to him, and their past. "I need to take a little break, find myself. I don't expect you to wait for me Derek, I wouldn't wait for me, but I need you to support me on this."

He didn't know what to say. He had finally started to think his life was going in the right direction and she drops this bomb on him. He wanted to ask her to stay, marry him, be with him forever, but he knew better. He knew she needed to fix things for herself. He didn't want to push her. He just nodded, looked at her with sadness in his eyes, " I hope you find what you're looking for, Meredith Grey." With that, he stood, kissed her cheek and walked away. Little did he know, that would be the last time he ever saw her beautiful face again.

* * *

Cmon review it for me! Yknow i LOVE Reviews!!! 


End file.
